


On Ice: A World of Ignis Christmas Special

by World_of_Ignis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, First Time, Flash Fic, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short, Tension, World of Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_Ignis/pseuds/World_of_Ignis
Summary: It's Christmas, and I had my first piece of good fortune: Ignis agreed to go ice skating with me tonight at the city square! I hope he teaches me how to skate, and I don't embarrass myself . . .
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Kudos: 5





	On Ice: A World of Ignis Christmas Special

My head was light. My stomach churned. All I could see was white. If only my limbs could react as fast as the sensation. If only I didn’t suggest ice skating. Then I wouldn’t have the rink look like a crime scene, exit stage right on a stretcher, and have Ignis witness my demise.

A tug on my elbows—I wasn’t expecting that. That falling sensation instantly ceased. The white in my vision now had two black skates. They quickly spread a meter apart, toes slightly pointed inward.

My eyes followed the skates to the dark wash denim, the knees bent and pointed inward, to the grey tweed longcoat without a speck of lint, to the thick brown and red tartan scarf tucked neatly into the coat. My eyes stopped on the scarf, and my face became redder than Santa's hat. This immaculate outfit could only belong to one man. If only I knew how to skate, I would escape from that sneer he has on his face.

"Are you alright?" I heard his voice but didn't respond, didn't move. I felt the grip on my left elbow release and then jolted at leather touching my chin, and my head was guided upward. I saw Ignis, who was slightly hunched over me. He supported both our weights while trying to balance on his own skates.

It started to snow. Ignis stood under the bright lights of the Christmas decorations, with the white snow falling like little fairies. On the square echoed the lively tune of the Christmas carols. The snowflakes slowly fell on his sandy blond quiff and shoulders. His gaze was soft, and his lips were parted slightly.

What's he thinking about? As I wondered, time seemed to slow, only the music echoing in my ears. It felt like we were the only people left on this snowy Christmas night. Ignis moved closer. The heat of his breath fell on my face. I stared at him, forgetting to return to a comfortable distance.

He gracefully scooped me into his arms with a smirk, easy with me in skates. Our bodies touched. “It’s easier to observe like this, you know?”

I didn’t dare speak or move for fear that I would disturb something. Though it wasn’t like I could go anywhere as I was trapped in his arms. I felt my heart beat against his chest. A kiss fell on the tip of my nose.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
